


What it Says on the Tin

by Khriskin



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: tw100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7341166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khriskin/pseuds/Khriskin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally Posted:  Jul. 31st, 2008</p><p>Written for tw100 Challenge 84: Replacement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What it Says on the Tin

“You want me to _what_?"

“Just for a day?” Rhys sighed at Ianto’s frown. “Just for a morning then? They wouldn’t notice the replacement, not the way you cook.”

“It’s not cooking–”

“Some alien gadget then–”

“–it’s _brewing_.”

“–and it would be good for them.” Rhys proffered the deceptively cheerful tin. “Ianto…”

“You’ve never seen Jack before his morning cup.”

“And I don’t want to, trust me on that, I just–”

“Sorry, but asking them to save the world on decaf is out of the question.” Ianto crossed his arms, resolutely defending the espresso machine.


End file.
